The present invention relates to a device for stressing a deformable material specimen and maintaining the load on the specimen after the stressing force has been removed.
Mechanical tests of a small specimen often are used to simulate the behavior of a material under conditions of its service usage. Materials used in the construction of vehicles and equipment for use in aerospace applications must be able to withstand both extreme compression loads and extreme fluctuations in environmental conditions. To test the qualities of various materials, it is necessary to be able to simultaneously stress the materials and subject the specimens, while under stress, to changes in environmental conditions.